The invention relates to a device for recording and reproducing signals with a tape-like carrier by the inclined track method.
Typically, a magnetic tape device using the slanting track method uses a magnetic tape drawn tightly in a helical path around two substantially co-axial guide cylinders spaced apart. In the space between the cylinders, there is a rotatable head wheel carrying the recording and reproducing heads. Usually, one of the cylinders contains the driving motor for the head wheel. For this type of magnetic tape device, it is important that the guide cylinders be manufactured and positioned with precision.
The aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 604,626, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,110 is incorporated herein by reference and forms a part of the instant disclosure.
One known way for endeavoring to exactly position the guide cylinders is to place the cylinders into a supporting piece so that the surface of the cylinders presses against the plane surfaces of the supporting piece. This arrangement requires the plane surfaces of the supporting piece to be manufactured with great precision and does not permit possible corrections after the assembly of the parts.